Chained to Fate
by shecanandshewill
Summary: Bella has a secret that she's been hiding from everyone, even the Cullens. How will all things supernatural take discovering the truth? How many people can get hurt in the crossfire before she steps in and takes over...again?
1. Preface

Okay, this is only the Preface, so it's terribly short. Sorry! However, the chapters _will _be longer, so no worries.

* * *

><p>Aro's Point Of View<p>

A vampire was escorted into the throne room by Felix and Demetri. Jane usually chose to participate in the trialing, but alas; she was out with Alec, rounding up tourists for all of us to snack on.

The vampire flinched.

"Introduce yourself," I commanded of the inferior.

"Edward."

"Ah, Edward. Now was that so hard?" He scowled, at which I just laughed.

"Come," I ordered him.

He approached my throne casually, as if he was in the comforts of his own home, instead of the Volturi Castle. How reckless can he possibly be, when in my presence?

Edward flung out his hand, and I rolled my eyes, but met him halfway with my own. At first, I only saw darkness-why?-and then, I saw someone who I never thought I would see again, especially after she just walked out the chamber door so many years earlier.

I gasped, and forced the memory down. He obviously could read minds from a distance, without any contact, and I couldn't risk him knowing the truth, especially is _she_ had never once told him.

"_Aro, I have come with a goodbye," she told me one day._

"_For how long will you be gone? Shall I see you again?"_

_She sighed and looked down, away from me. "I suppose you might. One day, perhaps, in the future. Not for a while, though. However, before I do leave, I must give you one command."_

"_Anything," I promised her._

"_Trust no one, and be careful." With that, she ghosted out the door, pausing just to hand her charcoal cloak over to Felix, and a final glance at me. _

That was the last time I had seen her, and it had been over a century.

"Do not test me, child, for I have lived many more a day than you," I warned icily, my voice never once cracking, or showing the pain and the weakness that my memory brought about. "Now, what is it that you seek?" I asked him.

"Death," was his solemn plea.

"For many reasons, it shall seem, I cannot grant your wish, Edward."

His face remained blank, void of all emotion. His eyes, however, was a different matter entirely. They flickered through many different feelings: Anger, confusion, hopelessness, hope_ful_ness, and a little more anger.

"Of course," he muttered, his decibels gradually growing. Of course that's what you tell me when my only wish would be death, and not even that can be granted! My love has died, and I do not wish to remain without her, not in any lifetime. My only future, is gone…" he trailed off, his voice lessening again.

"How Romeo and Juliet, of you, Cullen, to wish for death over life, in place of a loved one. I cannot imagine doing such, but then again, I did not love like you."

"At least," Edward begged, "tell me why. Why wont you?"

"For one, you hold too much power. It would be a waste. For another, well, I shall not be sharing that bit of knowledge. It would give away far too much, Edward, and how would that be fair to the rest of my people?"

"My power is a waste if it only brings me grief."

"Oh, how I wish you could donate your gift Cullen, I really do. But, you know that it is only your gift, and you cannot exchange, do you not?"

"I do. But, know this, Aro. I will be back, and when I am, you will want nothing more than to dispose of me."

And with that, he left the room.

* * *

><p>How was that? If it's horrible, I'm sorry, but I blame having to write in Aro's POV. He's just icky. Please review, but I'll understand if you don't. Still, please review. :)<p>

~Shecanandshewill


	2. Chapter 1: The Letter

Hey! I'm back! So, I'm not going to do a long A/N here, so it'll be at the bottom. Anyways, here's chapter one, which takes place months before the preface.

* * *

><p>Chapter One: The Letter<p>

Bella's Point Of View

As I was driving home, my mind wandered back to my past. Back to_ him._ I had honestly thought that I loved him, but now I wasn't so sure. In fact, I hadn't been for a while now. It never really seemed like he cared all that much for me, either. He was so very controlling, even the rest of his family seemed overbearing. I just didn't know.

Edward had left me the previous week, and I was still moderately in a depressive state, though there was just too much to worry about to spend much time thinking about him. Of course it hurt, and of course I cried, but…

The buzzing of my cell phone startled me out of reverie. I flipped it open, and cradled it between my shoulder and my ear-I wasn't the best single-handed driver, and it was better overall to just not risk it.

"Hello?" I asked.

A deep, whispery voice answered: "He's coming for you."

A chill went down my spine, and I froze, almost ramming into the back of another truck. The driver honked, flashed me a finger, and then sped up, driving further away from me in my shocked condition. "Who's coming for me? Who is this?"

I was met with the dial tone, and snapped my phone shut and dropped it into the seat beside me. My body was still shaking, still having convulsions, and I hurriedly drove home. The road would be a much safer place with me off of it.

I passed by The Lodge, the only restaurant in Forks, and then Newton's Outfitters, the camping store that Charlie had wanted me to work at. Finally, I came to the beginning of my neighborhood, and I pulled in, parking in our driveway.

Jacob was sitting on the porch, his long hair flowing around him. He stood up, smiled, and waved at me as I was getting out of the truck. In three long strides he was over to me, closing the door.

"Hey, Bella."

"Jake. Hi."

He pulled me into a quick hug, and kissed my cheek, earning himself a smack on the arm. I wasn't angry at him; I just preferred he didn't do that.

Charlie wasn't home yet, so that meant I needed to get the mail. He had been waiting for a new fishing magazine he had ordered the other day, and it would be something good to surprise him with. He definitely deserved it after the hell I had put him through lately.

Jake following behind me, as I crossed the street to the mailbox, and got our newspaper. I handed Jacob the paper, and as I came across a bill, gave those to him, too. Eventually, I was left with two things: The magazine and a letter.

The letter was in a yellow envelope, and it was addressed to me. The return address said Virginia. Mystic Falls to be exact. I gasped, and dropped the letter as if it had burnt me.

Jacob stopped, turned around, hesitant, and looked to the ground where it laid. He bent over, picked it up, and checked the back. He obviously didn't recognize it, and he wouldn't know why it was so important to me.

"Gosh, Bells, what's wrong? Who lives in Virginia, anyways?"

Ignoring him, I plucked the envelope out of his hands, and I stuck my forefinger under the flap and carefully opened it, pulling the white parchment out.

And this is what it said:

_Dear Isabella,_

_I'm sorry that this is the first time that I would have spoken to you in years, and I wish it was under better circumstances that I call upon you. However, I need your help, desperately. Some "friends" of mine have gotten into a lot of trouble, and we need all the backup we can get. I was hoping you'd be willing to help an old friend out, but, if you are unable, I will understand._

_Best regards, _

_Alaric_

My hand flew to my mouth, and I looked up at my best friend. I couldn't let him see this, because he barely knew anything of the supernatural. No need to confuse him anymore than he already was.

"Jake, I have to go," I whispered.

He frowned, and stuck out his hand expectantly. "What's wrong? Why do you need to leave?" Jacob looked hurt, but I couldn't help that, not really.

"Um, my…uncle, Uncle Rick, is sick, and he needs me to go and help take care of him. He's all alone you see, and he really needs someone there with him." Not _everything _I told him was a lie, so my conscience was fine. For the most part.

"Doesn't he have any family there?"

"No, it's just me and Charlie. I'm sorry, Jake, but I need to go tell Charlie bye right now. The sooner I get to Virginia, the better."

I leaned up on my tiptoes, and placed a kiss on his cheek. Wow, I was a _huge_ hypocrite. Whatever. "Bye Jake. I promise I'll be back sometime, you won't even have time to miss me." Taking the mail from him, I jumped back into my truck and raced quickly to the police station.

When I got there, I parked haphazardly in the parking lot, opening the door before my truck even came to a stop. I didn't even stop to close my door before I charged into the station, scaring everyone half to death.

"Charlie!" I screamed, and waited until I saw him run out from his office before I pulled him back inside behind me.

He looked panicked, though I couldn't blame him. All of his officers probably thought that I was psycho, a madwoman who was on something illegal. Honestly, I couldn't blame them if they did think that.

"What's wrong Isabella?"

"It's Alaric."

He froze, his eyes widening as I thrust the letter into his hands. "See? He sent us this letter. Something's wrong, and they need my help. I have to go, I have to save them. They need me. Charlie, I have to go back," I whispered.

He quickly scanned the paper, then sighed, plopping down into his chair. He laid his head on the desk, then brought his fist down upon it so hard, the old table almost gave way, and wobbled underneath the force. "Damn it, Bella! I thought we did this all to protect you! You can't just go back now, not after everything that happened!"

Charlie rarely got upset, especially this upset. He was absolutely livid. Not at me, but at what I was doing, what I was sacrificing. I knew, however, that he would relent. If it had been anyone else, anyone but Alaric, Charlie would've said no. But, it _was_ Alaric, and he needed my help, and Charlie couldn't leave him hanging. Not after everything they had been through themselves.

He lifted his head and looked at me, his eyes boring into mine. "Promise me you'll be okay, that you'll come back home."

I smiled down at him, "Of course. I always have."

He stood up to hug me, knowing that I needed to leave as soon as possible. There wouldn't even be any time to pack anything of importance. I wrapped my arms around his middle and squeezed.

With tears pooling in my eyes, I thanked him, and walked out the door. Then I turned right around and walked back inside his office. "Here," I said happily, handing the fishing magazine to him. Then, I actually walked outside without coming back in.

I was standing in the lobby of the station, and everyone was trying to inconspicuously look at me, to see if I was going to have another conniption or not. I smiled sheepishly, waved, and apologized. "Sorry for earlier. Our neighbor ran over my cat."

The secretary gave her sincerest regrets, crying a little, before giving me a cookie. I gladly accepted-she might have been a little batty, but who says no to cookies?-and then hurried back outside to my truck.

In record time, I drove to the Seattle-Tacoma Airport, and boarded a plane bound for Virginia.

* * *

><p>Did you like it okay? I know it might be going a little slow, and the chapter is a short, but, please, bear with me. And, some things that seem one way, will actually be another way completely.<p>

Anyways, I want to thank anyone who put myself CTF on alerts, I feel so honored! Sweetie7smiled, hvnsllbbygrl, GeorgiaW97, nightworldangel, HotChick9076, jasminahmed, s87griffin, Emmetts-Embers01, alla-bella, xtubbyx, Sam21tvd4ever, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, and Twilight Gleek. I don't think I left anyone out, and I'm sorry if I did. :(

Next, I want to thank Dark-Supernatural-Angel for my first review EVER, and Twilight Gleek, for a really nice one! I screamed so loud when I got them that my mom literally fell off of the couch. If you haven't ever put a story on here, reviews actually DO mean a lot to us authors! I used to think differently, but, I was wrong! It's awesome.

Also, I plan to update this daily, but I make no guarantee.

One last very important thing: I don't own VD or Twilight. I do have some glitter though, which is always fun. It's close enough, isn't it?

Okay, I have more to say, sorry! Basically, I already have the main plot...plotted, but if there's anything any of you want to see or anything, tell me, because I aim to please. Also, if you want to tell me it's crap, go ahead. Because I will probably scream over that one, too. Ha.

Question time!

1.) What do you think is goint to happen?

2.) Did a neighbor ever run over _your _cat? If so, here's a cookie from a batty girl. (Not an actual cookie, or those virus kinds. They're malicious.

3.) Who's your favorite guy (VD or Twilight) for Bella to end up with? It probably won't make a difference, but I want to include you all in this.

4.) Do you see many continuous typos? If you see a 3/4 sign, sorry. I used a big hyphen (I'm not sure what those are called, but they're bigger versions of this -) and whenever I post with one of them, 3/4 happens.

5.) Any questions? I'd be happy to answer anything! Yes, my life is truely this pathetic. Misha's cool with it, though. (That's my computer's name. It's a boy, and if you are a crazy fan of a certain show, you'll know who he's named after)

6.) Do you know who Misha's named after?

I guess that's it. I'm having so much fun with this that I might post another chapter early, though I'd have to write it first. It's not likely, but keep your eyes open!

~Shecanandshewill


	3. Chapter 2: Rumors

Hi, sorry I'm a little late... there's a long story, but I won't bother you with the details. As before, the long A/N will be at the bottom.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Rumors<p>

Edward's Point of View

Death was everywhere. I was surrounded by death. It was horrible, and so many people were getting hurt. And everything was my fault. If I hadn't of ever come into her life, if I had just stayed away like I had originally wanted to, none of this would have happened.

But, of course, it did.

Now, I was traveling all over the western hemisphere of the planet, hunting down any vampire who lied, or knew Victoria, merely out of spite. If only she could have died right alongside of James, I would be a much happier vampire.

Not that I deserved that, though.

"You have one knew voicemail," I heard, listening to the mailbox on my cell phone. I just knew it was from Alice, because she was the only one who bothered to call me anymore. Everyone else had given up on me, knowing that I wouldn't answer them. There was no reason for us to stay in contact anymore, anyways. If I needed to know something, Alice would tell me, and I'd go back to ignoring her. No need to cause anyone any more pain, any more heartbreak, than I already had.

Alice let out a sigh before she began. "Edward, please, come back. I'm sick of this, you have to be sick of this, too, and I haven't even been shopping in _months!_" I had to let out a chuckle at how desperate my little sister sounded. "Esme stopped designing anything; she's seriously the walking dead now. Carlisle has spent more time at the hospital lately, then he has in the past century. Then, Jasper ate the entire animal shelter's supply of kittens! Emmett even got a _job!_ You have destroyed any happiness and any humor this family had! If you don't get your butt back here, I will kick it so hard the next time I see you, you'll be coughing up a freakin' mountain lion!" I chuckled some more.

"I can't even see you anymore, Edward! It's like, you're dead! It's the same with Bella, too-"

I growled.

"-Don't you even _think _about growling at me, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen Jr.! I'm just telling you what I know. You told me not to look for her anymore, but usually she would just come to me, I didn't even have to think about her, I'd just see her. Now, even when I think so hard my brain hurts, I can't see her. Even when I look for her, dig as deep as I possibly can, she doesn't show up.

"I'm suspicious, Edward. There have been rumors of-" and then I heard the electronic voice again; "If you would like to replay this message, press one. If you would like to delete this message, press two. Press three for more options."

Snapping my phone shut, I let out a growl. Alice was suspicious of what? She had heard rumors of what? Why didn't she call back and tell me? Why couldn't she see Bella or myself anymore?

What was going on?

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts, organize them. There weren't many people down here, barely any civilizations, and it wasn't like too many people were thinking too much. I was in a jungle, practically alone. But, then Alice goes and leaves a message like that. If she thought I was going to call her back, she was sadly mistaken. My mind was set, no matter how confused I was. She was not going to get a call back from me, not anytime soon.

Still, what was going on here?

_You're hunting Victoria, Edward, _I told myself. _That's what's going on here. Search for Victoria, and any other vampire. Hunt them. Kill them. Ignore Alice. Hunt them. Kill them. Ignore Alice. Hunt them. Kill them. Ignore Alice._

That had become the new mantra in my head. It used to be more along the lines of: _Don't kill them. Listen to Alice. _Things really do change, I guess.

I started running again, deeper into the trees, and vines, and animals that made up the jungle. A sound, a scent, both made me halt immediately, flashing my head to the right. Another growl escaped, and I took off in that direction.

That's when I spotted him.

He was as pale as I was, and his red eyes flashed angrily towards my face. He smirked, then slowly made his way over to me, threateningly.

"So you're Edward, huh?" he asked me.

_Victoria was right. Their eyes __**are**__ golden._ I could plainly hear the astonishment in his mind; he hadn't believed Victoria. He hadn't believed that anyone would willingly drink the blood of an animal as opposed to that of a human.

"Yes, Diego," I used the name I had picked out of his brain. "Victoria was right. For once. Where is she?"

Somehow, I managed to not erupt in more anger. Surprising. Just like my new mantra-things really must change. But, I would still kill him. And any other vampire who I came across, too. They would all die. If I was in pain, they would be, too.

"As if I would tell you," he laughed.

"You will if you want to live, Diego."

He remained composed on the outside. On the inside however, he was a little less than sure about his chances. _He can't really kill me, can he? I mean, he's older, and he doesn't kill humans. He wouldn't win…would he?_

In a moment, I had raced to the spot in front of him. He could have easily moved, but he hadn't been expecting that. Not that soon, at least. I wrapped my hand around his throat, and lifted him in the air. "Where is she?" I asked again.

"I'd never tell!"

"Where? Or you lose your arm!"

Diego trembled a little bit. Victoria hadn't prepared him for this. He'd never been alone before, not during a confrontation.

"Look, I don't know, man! She won't tell anybody besides Riley. All we know is that," he wheezed, "she needs us. She's heard rumors-"

Finally the growl escaped.

"Rumors of what?"

"The war! There's going to be a war between everyone! The humans are even going to be caught in the crossfire. The werewolves and the shifters are supporting whoever offers them the better truce!"

My eyes widened in surprise, and I dropped him. He scrambled away quickly while I wasn't paying any attention. Whatever. I might not kill him now, but I would find him later. I wouldn't forget his scent.

Right now, I had bigger fish to fry.

I pulled my phone from my pocket and dialed in the number of the one person who could help me the most right now.

"Alice! What's going on? Who's going to fight?"

Just like she had on the message, she let out another sigh. "Edward, it's a long story. It would probably be better if you just came home now, so that we could figure everything out as a family."

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. "We both know that that's not going to happen. Just tell me, Alice, what's going on."

She let out a whine on the other end. "It's the end, Edward. The big fight of the two worlds. The Cold Ones against The Originals."

* * *

><p>Was that any good? I know they're shory, but this chapter is longer. Hopefully they'll get longer as time goes on. Also, I'm sorry that I'm jumping around a lot, but there's just so much backstory, and I have to lead up to a lot of that, so it might be doing this for a while.<p>

Last chapter, I named everyone who had put CTF or myself of alerts, and the reviewers, but I don't have time today. It means so much that you guys bothered to do that, that I wanted to include you all. I'll promise to do it tomorrow, and include the reviewers for Ch. 1. Again, I'm sorry. :(

I'll probably say random things on here, so be prepared.

Random Things:

1.) No one has given me a flame yet! That's an accomplishment, right?

2.) I found my iPod today! I lost it weeks ago, so this is a big deal to me.

3.) It rained today, and everything is **WET! **

4.) If a certain person is reading this-hopefully you'll know if you are reading this-hi! But, hi to you all, too!

5.) Dark-Supernatural-Angel got one of my questions right from yesterday. She knew I was talking about Castiel. So, congrats to you.

6.) Anyone who adds me or my story on their alerts, I go through your entire profile. I'm not a stalker, promise, but if you all are reading things about me, and whatnot, I think it's only fair. Plus, it kind of entertains me. Yeah, no life, I know.

Okay, well I think six is a good number. I think that's how many questions I asked yesterday. We'll stick to six.

Thanks!

~Shecanandshewill


	4. Chapter 3: Arrival

Hi! Here's chapter three! You know the drill, so the A/N is at the bottom.

Enjoy! (Hopefully)

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Arrival<p>

Elena's Point of View

I woke up to the sun shining brightly into my eyes. Stefan was lying next to me, as usual, but he was still asleep. His arm was thrown over top of my stomach, and I tried to gently move away from him. When I had finally made it to the side of my bed, his eyes flickered open, and a smile touched his lips.

"Good morning," he said, blinking.

My only response was a quick kiss.

Going into my bathroom, I thought over everything that had happened lately. Of course, a lot of exciting things were always happening, especially for a town such as Mystic Falls. It was crazy, really.

My toothbrush was still lying on the sink from the night before, so I grabbed it and added a layer of toothpaste. I looked up in the mirror and noticed my hair was a little curly, reminding me of my connection to Katherine. Why couldn't someone else be the doppelgänger? Why me? And, if it had to be me, couldn't Katherine have been switched with another Vampire, any other vampire?

I sighed and shook my head, then spit into the basin.

My life kind of sucked.

Keeping my morning routine the same, I took my shower, got dressed, and headed downstairs for breakfast. Jenna was already down there, a cup of coffee in her outstretched hand, and a piece of toast in the other.

"Thanks for the caffeine," I said, taking a long sip, moaning as it scorched the back of my throat. She nodded her head in the direction of the table, and I saw that she had five plates of food out.

Jeremy and Stefan came down behind me, and I heard them discussing Elijah. Even though neither one of them trusted him, though I can't say I fully did either, there was a part of me that did believe him. He was just so convincing.

"So," Jenna began, pouring herself a cup of coffee, "what are you guys up to, today?"

All three of us looked at each other, then back over at Jenna, who had already started in on her eggs and bacon.

Jeremy was the one who broke the silence first: "We're all hanging out at the grill today. You know, pool, food, the usual."

Stefan and I let out a breath simultaneously. Problem solved. Of course, that's not what any of us were doing, as far as I knew, but it was obviously the most believable, ergo the best lie. Why it took us so long to come up with that, I'll never know.

"Oh." She looked a little crestfallen. I wasn't sure why, either. It wasn't abnormal for the three of us to hang out with the rest of the supernatural during the summer.

"What's wrong, Jenna?" I asked her. Being the only girl, I knew Jeremy and Stefan wouldn't ask. Gosh, boys.

She sniffled a little, then looked up at me and forced a smile. "It's just that today is my birthday, and we used to go out to celebrate, but if you all already have plans, that's okay. We'll just postpone, and go out later. I'm sure Alaric wouldn't mind taking me to the grill-"

Before even considering our actually plans, or the two boys next to me, I blurted out: "Jenna, why don't you come and eat lunch with us at the grill?"

Her eyes brightened considerably. She scanned Jeremy and Stefan's faces quickly, to make sure they were okay with this, taking their impassive expressions as enthusiastic ones, before nodding, and leaning over the table for a hug.

"Thanks Elena!"

Stefan spoke up this time. "You should bring Alaric too, we consider him a friend, and we haven't seen him in a while." He looked at us in turn, and Jeremy and I nodded our heads in agreement.

"Great!" she enthused, hopping up from her chair, and trying to keep up her façade while also trying not to twirl around the kitchen. "What time?"

"Maybe, about, one thirty?" I suggested.

"Sure. I can't wait! See you guys later!"

Jenna then quickly walked upstairs to get ready for her "party."

"Did you forget her birthday, too, Elena?" Jeremy asked me.

"Yeah; everything's just been so hectic lately, I haven't even considered the date." I looked over at Stefan. "Thanks for agreeing to that. And that was smart, having Alaric come. We still need to talk to him. Did he tell you or Damon anything?"

"No, I'm a little worried."

"Well," Jeremy piped up, "I'm off to get Jenna a present. We could at least act as if we hadn't completely forgotten about her. What do you think she'd want?"

"I don't know. Pick me up something for her too, would you? A book, or flowers, or something." Then, as an afterthought, I added, "Please?"

He laughed a little, and then picked up his keys. "Sure. Do you want to sign the card, or do you need me to do that for you, too?"

I punched him playfully on the shoulder, pulling Stefan up with my other hand. There were still four plates of untouched food, and half full coffee mugs. I took everything and raked the food into the garbage, and then placed the dishes into the sink. I shouldn't leave a mess for Jenna, especially not on her birthday.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Around one, when everyone was informed and bearing gifts for Aunt Jenna, Alaric walked in. I had been signing the card Jeremy had bought, but hurried through a kind sentiment, before meeting Damon and Stefan who were already talking to him.

"…Sent the note a few days ago. She should be here soon."

"What's going on?" I asked them.

"We're talking about Ricks plan on saving us," Damon practically growled. He was glaring at the ground, and I couldn't imagine what had gotten him so angry.

"Well? What is it?"

Stefan looked down to the ground too, ignoring me. Rick rolled his eyes, and explained. "My brother, Charlie, adopted a girl a few years back. Her name's Bella," and now both of the Salvatore's growled at the name. "She's a vampire too. I sent her a letter asking her to come. She should be here soon. Tomorrow, maybe."

I stared at him in confusion for a moment, before questioning him further. "Not that more backup won't help, but how is she important? I thought our biggest problem was Elijah and Katherine. And, why are these two," I asked, indicating to my two favorite vampires with my finger, "so upset about her?"

"They ended on bad terms," was all that he said, frowning at the two of them.

"How?"

The door to the grill, the door behind Alaric, opened. Everyone turned their heads, afraid that Jenna had showed up early. It wasn't her just a girl around my age. She kind of looked like me too, with her long brown hair and her brown eyes. I turned back to my group.

They were all still staring at her, though. Rick was smiling, but Stefan and Damon were growling. The girl headed over to our group, and hugged Rick before smirking slightly at the vampires. Then, she looked at me, and smiled warmly. "I didn't choose them."

* * *

><p>Hey! Was that okay? This chapter was longer, so I stand by my earlier statement that these will get longer over time.<p>

Okay, I have a long list of pennames that I have to type out now. :( Not that I don't love giving you all the proper respect that you deserve, I just don't like typing it all out. So, here we go: Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Jasmineahmed, hotchick9076, nightworld angel, GeorgiaW97, hvnsllbbygrl, sweetie7smiled, twilight gleek, aggy 73, FacingDoubtWithAFearlessSmile, RomanticLamb, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, garose35, sugardaze, hlwareham, Beertjes, Dead 2 Da Unknown, sweetlipslol, xKristen Renee, indraluvesvampires, cherry cat, angellove123cullen, Tedie, Twicloser89, Yvain-Hayes, Miss V. Potter, Toyota18, team werewolf and vampire, XxShadowDragonxX, Miss Snazzy, Rachelx, dreamerhorse, sofiecanwrite, Termia, Jaspers Temptress, Milymet P. Runsage, lily865, TwilightCharmedFaie, and LadyElena17. I think that's everybody.

If I left anyone out, or misspelled a penname, I'm sorry. Just PM me, and I'll spend a long time appologizing for it tomorrow.

Now, I just need to say a few things to you reviewers, but anyone else is welcome to read this, too!

1.) Miss Snazzy, I'm so sorry about Henry. Did he make it?

2.) Termia, I was going to reply to you, but I found that I couldn't. :( And, yeah, I've been known to not write a lot on here. Heh. But don't you think I'm getting better? (This is where you non-reviewers/alerty people nod your head)

3.) You all are great, but your names are a little difficult to type out. And I had already typed them up once, but I accidently closed down FF. Plus, I had written down all the names earlier.

4.) I've been so worried about the pairing in the end for Bella, because half of everyone says BxD, and the other half of you say BxE. One or two people might have mentioned Jeremy, but I have other plans for him. Sorry if you really loved him. Now, I won't give away who her final love is, but he is a vampire. And, as far as I know, everyone ends up with someone in the end. No one will be heartbroken for long, at least. I hope I don't disappoint any of you with the pairing, but you won't even find out for a while, so I won't wallow in the stress.

I'm finished with the reviewers/alerty people, so and of you who skipped, you can start back here.

Here's a question for you all: Do I mention cats too often? In the first chapter I mentioned one getting run over, and then Jasper ate a whole bunch of them in the second. It's not that I prefer dogs, because my cats would probably kill my dogs if they heard that, just random things I hear about I've been writing. See, the other day, a few dogs at the pound ate all the cats, or something like that (my mom mixes up her stories). Then, a cat got run over on my street the other day. My town must just hate felines, or something. Anyways, if there is any other animal you'd like me to rid the world of on FF, tell me, and I'll fit it in somewhere. Or, I won't if you're against that. I'm not a freaky earth hating hunter, or anything, but I'm not fond of beetles, so if they all relocated to somewhere _not here_, I would be happy.

Well, I'm not sure if I have anything much else to say. Except, if you have an eye appointment scheduled for ten a.m., don't let your mom get it confused with eight. Because then you'll be getting up before the sun. And that isn't fun. It reminds me too much of school. Oh, and they're all ready displaying school supplies at Wally-World! It's like a bad omen in my book. Who needs a protractor in July, anyways?

Sorry for my rant, but I'm not looking forward to another year of education.

I suppose that's truely it. I'll be back tomorrow, hopefully earlier than this, but you never know for sure with me...

~Shecanandshewill


	5. Chapter 4: Hmm

Hey, sorry about yesterday. I'll explain at the bottom.

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Hmm<p>

Bella's Point of View

_"Because I didn't choose them."_

Just as I had expected, I was met with more growling. It seemed that there was always _someone _growling at me, or at least thoroughly angry with me. It really was not outside of the norm; I couldn't remember all the times I had pissed somebody off in my lifetime.

Elena-or at least I assumed it was her; how many Katherine lookalikes can there possibly be?-just continued to stare at me in confusion. Stefan took a protective stance in front of her, as if I would ever hurt anyone willingly, let alone an innocent who I'm here to protect.

I huffed, agitated. "Look, guys, I was invited down here. Rick wrote me a letter saying how his "friends" needed _my_ help. So, what's up?"

Damon glanced over at his brother, before looking back to me. "Well, we don't Bella, so you can leave. Or we could just kill you now!"

"As if, Damon. You know you couldn't. Anyways, this is just as much my fight, if not more, than yours. Even if Rick hadn't asked me to come, as soon as I heard, I would've been here, fighting at the front. It's my job."

"How," Elena asked again, "is it your responsibility?"

I glanced around the little bar that hadn't been here the last time I was. Everyone was staring at us, much like the officers had been a few days ago in Forks. This obviously was not the time, nor the place, to continue this conversation.

"How about we go to the boardinghouse, and talk there? I have a few questions myself."

I turned away from them, and then sashayed over to the door. I noticed they weren't following me, so I turned around with my eyebrows cocked, and my hands on my hips. What were they waiting for? An official invitation?

"Um, Bella," Alaric glanced sideways at me. "We're kind of throwing my girlfriend a birthday party now, so…" he trailed off, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"OH! You've got a girlfriend? When? How? Who?"

"My Aunt Jenna," Elena answered.

"Oh. When does this party start, then? And how long will it last? It's really important that we discuss everything more privately than a bar filled with vampires." I only saw one other, and the only reason I could tell that she was one was because she was on the other side of the room, but she was looking at me, and she looked as if she could hear everything we were saying. So, she was obviously a vampire too. I pointed to her, hiding nothing.

"Who's she?" I asked no one in particular.

Damon, Stefan, and Alaric walked off, chatting amongst themselves-no doubt about me-leaving Elena alone with me.

"Oh, that's Caroline; she's one of my best friends. She's a vampire, too. And that," she said, pointing to another girl talking to a teenaged boy, "is Bonnie. My _other_ best friend and my best witch."

Hmm, this girl was like me and attracting the supernatural. It was like a moth to a flame, really.

"Really? I used to have a best friend witch, but…" I trailed off, stopping myself before I either revealed too much, or I cried. Eventually, I would tell everyone the truth, but not yet, not when I had only just gotten here.

She looked sympathetic, as if she understood what had happened. However, she didn't, and she wouldn't, most likely at least, and I didn't accept pity. Not from anyone.

"It was a long time ago, no need to backtrack."

Elena half smiled, then turned back to the slowly growing crowd of people. I guess it wasn't so surprising that so many people showed up for this Jenna's birthday celebration; this town wasn't Forks small, but it was definitely a small town. Most everyone probably knew most everyone else.

"Anyone else I should know about?" I asked her.

She scanned the room, then came back to the teenage boy talking to Bonnie. "That's Jeremy, my brother. He knows." She glanced back at me. "I'm assuming that's what you meant. Who knew what was going on, I mean?"

Smiling, I nodded my head, and waited for her to continue.

"There's obviously Stefan and Damon. And your Uncle Alaric, too. Um, then there's Caroline and Bonnie. Oh, and Elijah, of course."

I froze. Elijah? Was he here? Now?

"Elijah is here?"

"Yes, somewhere. I'm not sure exactly where, though. One of the boys might."

I ran over to where my uncle and the Salvatore's stood talking.

"…Don't care how helpful she can be, I don't like her being here anymore!" I rolled my eyes at Damon's immaturity. Watch me save their asses and not even get a single thank you. Honestly, you would think they had been raised by the werewolves.

"Look, I know you don't want me here, and personally, there are places I'd rather be too. However, I _am_ here, and you need me. I'm not sure why, but Elena mentioned Elijah, and we all know that if you have any hope of surviving, it's with me." I smirked knowingly, crossing my arms across my chest.

I flipped my hair over my shoulder, than sauntered over to the bar, and ordered myself a drink. It had been a while since I had gotten any blood, but it had become easier once Edward had left. That didn't mean I was any happier with him gone, it was just more convenient. Do you know how difficult it is to hide blood from a vampire? In case you don't, it's plenty hard, but I'd still do it all over again if I had the chance to be with him.

Man, I'm getting too mushy. "I need another drink," I muttered, downing my first one.

Damon slid onto the bar stool next to me, asking for a drink of his own. He huffed, and ran his hand through his hair. Just like Edward. Crap.

"Look, Bella," he started, at the same time that I said, "Damon."

We glanced at each other, and let out a little laugh.

"You can start," I told him, sipping on my beer.

"I'm not going to apologize because, I don't do that. And I also won't admit that we need you, because we don't. But, if I were to apologize, how would I go about doing that? Or, can we just pretend that I already did that, and skip this?"

"As much as I want and deserve that apology, it would be a little weird hearing you say that, so we should just pretend that you did, and forget about it." Glancing over at him, and noticing that he was also staring at me, I decided to ask him about the current situation. "So, what's the deal? Even if you don't want me here, why am i?"

Smirking, he replied: "I've been wondering the same thing. Anyways, I'm not exactly sure. I thought that you wanted to talk at the boardinghouse, where we wouldn't be overheard by just…anyone," he said that, looking at the other people at the bar. "All I know is that Elijah is worried about something, and I'm not sure what."

"Where is he? I'm afraid I know what he's worried about."

I furrowed his brown, questioning me. "He's been hanging around the boardinghouse most of the time. Elena just brought him back to life the other day, so he's been staying there. What do you think's going on?"

I bit my lip. "Well, it's probably not it. It's a long shot, and I'd rather not jinx anything."

"Fine, but I want to hear about it later." He turned around on the swivel stool, and stared at the door. He pointed at a blond woman coming in the door. "That's Jenna."

"Oh. That might be my aunt one day. Does that mean I'll be Elena's cousin? That could be a little…weird."

Jenna went over to my uncle, and kissed him on the lips. She smiled a thanked people as they wished her a happy birthday. They had presents lined up on one of the booths tables, and Elena and Jeremy took her by the arm and pulled her over there, handing her a card and vase of flowers. They each hugged their aunt, and Elena kissed her on the cheek.

"They seem close," I mused.

"They are," he groaned. "Jenna doesn't know that both of them have been with a vampire, and that they are so in over their heads in it. She's basically the only person in town who doesn't know about the vampires."

"Huh. Well, I think we should get this party over with. There's a lot to discuss." I stood up and walked over to Jenna.

"Hi, I'm Bella. Alaric's niece," I introduced myself.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The party was nice enough. Jenna definitely had a fun time, though she _did_ walk away a little tipsy. She was a little lightweight, and barely ate anything. She didn't even eat any of her birthday cake, and it looked pretty good.

We ended up staying about three hours longer, finally leaving when Alaric hauled her out of there, and got them a cab back to her house. Elena decided she would spend the night at the boardinghouse, because there was a lot we needed to cover. And, even though it was barely four thirty, we were all a little tired.

The seven of us piled into the house, and plopped down onto the couches. Elena curled up against Stefan, while Jeremy and Bonnie sat down holding hands. Caroline, Damon, and I were the only three who weren't paired off.

"Okay," Caroline sighed, sitting on the armrest. "Where do we start?"

Everyone looked over at me, and I put my hands up in a defensive pose. "Hey, I don't know anything either! Why're you all looking at me?"

"You at least have an idea, right?" Jeremy asked. "Damon said that you did."

I glared at the aforementioned man. "Well, maybe, but I pray that I'm wrong. I think it might have something to do with Elijah's brother."

They all gasped, their eyes widening in surprise.

"Elijah has a brother?" Damon asked.

"All the original Originals are related. I think the reason Elijah is so worried has something to do with his brother; Klaus."

"Yes, that is why I'm here," Elijah himself said entering the room. He was coming down the stairs, frowning ever so slightly. I knew how much that would hurt him, his own brother. And Klaus wouldn't even think before killing him off. I'm surprised it hadn't happened before.

"Elijah!"

"Hello, Isabella. It's so wonderful to see you. How long has it been, anyways?"

"A while, I suppose. So, it's Klaus then? You're positive?"

He nodded his head before coming to stand in front of me. He brushed his hand across my cheek, before grabbing my hand and kissing it. We stared into each other's eyes for a while, before someone cleared their throat.

"So, you two were a thing?" Caroline asked.

I blushed a little bit. "Um, no," Elijah answered. "We never quite made it that far." We both sighed wistfully, and I smoothed the nonexistent wrinkles out of my blue jeans. Well, this was pretty embarrassing.

"Now, it's my turn to ask a question."

Everyone stared back at me, waiting.

"Is she…is she here?"

* * *

><p>Sorry, really. Yesterday was a very bad day for me, and I got sidetracked. But, I did write a little more this time, so that ought to count for something, right? RIGHT? I'M SO SORRY!<p>

Okay, I'm better now. Here's my thanks to everyone. I've found it's easier to just copy/paste the names from the chapter before, and then add the new ones, as opposed to typing them again. So, here they are: Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Jasmineahmed, hotchick9076, nightworld angel, GeorgiaW97, hvnsllbbygrl, sweetie7smiled, twilight gleek, aggy 73, FacingDoubtWithAFearlessSmile, RomanticLamb, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, garose35, sugardaze, hlwareham, Beertjes, Dead 2 Da Unknown, sweetlipslol, xKristen Renee, indraluvesvampires, cherry cat, angellove123cullen, Tedie, Twicloser89, Yvain-Hayes, Miss V. Potter, Toyota18, team werewolf and vampire, XxShadowDragonxX, Miss Snazzy, Rachelx, dreamerhorse, sofiecanwrite, Termia, Jaspers Temptress, Milymet P. Runsage, lily865, TwilightCharmedFaie, LadyElena17,  
>., Abby-Jade-Love, cg13 (thanks for the short penname), Hawttcakeyz, Tiwilightfan023, kYsYt, and MidnightForever17.<p>

You guys are great! So, I must not have spelled anyone's name wrong, because I didn't get a PM about it, or anything. That's good, too, right?

Okie Dokie! Is that a little better? Although it started out a little rocky, Damon and Bella had some bonding time, which is always good. And, then you saw some history between Bella and Elijah. Do you know what's going on, yet? You may have an idea, but I'm pretty sure there are a few twist and turns that you don't see coming! At least, I wouldn't have. So, not that I know much about baseball, but I'm pitching a curveball! That is right, isn't it?

Oh, and, I couldn't think of a good chapter title, so it's just "Hmm." Sorry if you're disappointed.

Anyways, I'd like to know what you think. This is obviously my first fanfic, so...nothing. You can give me a flame if you want. It's still feedback, and I know my story isn't for everyone, so I'm surprised I haven't gotten one yet.

Okay, I'm going to try and update everyday, but I make no promises. Sometimes, I do have bad days, yesterday being one of them. I saw a sad movie that reminded me of something personal.

On a lighter note, I have a question for Toyota18, if he/she is reading this. Do you work at Toyota, or have something to do with it? If you don't want to answer, I understand, but I've just been wondering for a while.

I guess that's just it, but...

1.)

2.)

3.)

4.)

5.)

6.)

I didn't have anything random, or any questions, but you can just answer your own. I'd appreciate it, very much, thank you! :)

Alright, I suppose this is it.

Hopefully, I'll see (or whatever this is called) you tomorrow!

~Shecanandshewill


	6. Bonus Chapter 1: Denali

Hey! This isn't one of my usual chapters, this is only BONUS! My A/N at the bottom should explain this better, at least I hope so. There will still be one tomorrow, so don't be upset that this is barely 1,000 words.

Enjoy, please!

* * *

><p>Bonus Chapter One: Denali<p>

Edward's Point of View

My plane touched down in Denali, where the rest of my family were already waiting. Alice and Jasper where the only two who had been there before; Carlisle and Esme had been on Isle Esme, Rosalie and Emmett had been honeymooning in New York, I had been…

I never did manage to go kill Diego; as soon as Alice told me that, I knew I wasn't going to be staying down here all that long. In fact, I immediately got tickets for the first plane headed north after we hung up.

It was the very end of September, so it was obviously going to be a little chillier than it had been, but when you go from the jungle to Canada, I don't care if you are a vampire, you're going to notice. Especially when it's snowing, little white flakes covering everything. It reminded me of Bella, and one of the first things she ever said to me.

_"I don't like the cold. Or the wet."_

As if I didn't have enough things to worry about as it were. Now, and though I never truly forget about her, I had my mind centered on her. Now, instead of thinking solely of this, the family meeting, I would be thinking of her, only of her.

I wondered where she was, what she was doing. I assumed that she was still in Forks, probably in the kitchen, preparing supper for her father. Hopefully she hadn't forgotten me, but she would be over me. Forever, as long as I continued in this life, I would love her, and only her. Bella, however, would fall in love many times, and eventually, I would just have been her first love, her first boyfriend, and nothing more. Measly a high school crush.

During the time I was thinking of Bella, I had ran all the way to the Denali's, to where the only other vegetarians we knew of maintained residency.

Instead of knocking, I just barged inside, slamming the door open, and leaving it like that, calling for my family. Esme reached me first, running to me, and giving me a hug. Alice and Rosalie followed suit, though Rose continued to call me an idiot. Jasper gave me a nod, and a smile, while Emmett punched me on the shoulder and picked me up, twirling me around in a hug. Then Carlisle entered the room. He smiled warmly, and his only thoughts centered around his family, us, and how he was happy that we were all together. That was when he backtracked. All of us, but one. He tried to hide it from me, how he actually felt, but I knew the truth. He reviewed his memories, again, he hadn't wanted to, yet he did. I saw how everyone else had acted since we left. No one smiled, or laughed, or acted as themselves. They all wallowed around, even Rosalie. My sister who had been jealous, had even missed the object of her jealousy. Carlisle would always love me as his son, secretly his favorite. But, he would always love Bella as his daughter, and I had taken her from him. From all of them, from myself. And, even though I found no resentment in his thoughts, and even though he hugged me, I felt guilty. I was to blame, no one but myself. I had ruined this family, just as Alice had said.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

They all just smiled at me, it wasn't one of happiness, but one of sorrow. And I had caused it.

Alice spoke up, changing the subject so that I wouldn't wallow in my self-loathing and pain. She always brought up my spirits when I didn't deserve it.

"We need to talk, Edward, about this. The war. And…I had a vision of her."

"What about her?" I demanded, not caring about the other things suddenly.

"Later. We need to talk about the war. Then we'll talk about Bella."

_Edward, look, I know what's most important to you, she's most important to all of us. Regardless, you need to know more about the war then you do, because that will help everyone, even Bella. Okay? And thanks for coming home; we all need you._

I smiled at her inconspicuously.

"Okay," Esme said. "As much as I'm opposed to war, we need to know everything, right? Alice," she called, glancing at my favorite sister. "What can you tell us about this big fight?"

"Well, Esme, it's mostly just a pissing contest. It's between two groups: The Cold Ones, and our mascots are the Volturi. The other group is The Originals. All we know is that the leaders name is Klaus. Apparently, he's practically unbeatable, which only can be said for him and his family, not the original race. I'm not sure why they're fighting, but it was the first thing I saw. My first vision was of this."

I remembered that; her vision, though I hadn't seen it when she first had it, was one she had had multiple times, because she relived it every night. It started with them both in this gigantic field, buds were just beginning to bloom, so you could tell it was springtime. On both sides, either a group of werewolves, or some form of shape shifters stood, protecting their chosen race. For vampires, they walked slowly, both attempting to draw it out. The Cold Ones walked with arrogance, as if they knew they would win. The Originals, or at least the one I assumed was Klaus, smiled happily, and it seemed even less of a façade than that of the Volturi. From what I could tell…

"Aro is scared," I told them.

_You got that, too? I tried not to think about it, I mean, what has ever scared Aro? If he's terrified, and of an unbeatable original, how could we win?_

"Why's he scared? How horrible can they be?" This was Rosalie. She wasn't scared for herself, only us, and especially Emmett. If she didn't make it, she wouldn't have to survive without her mate. Though, she knew Emmett would do something stupid to get his revenge, so that's what scared her the most out of this whole ordeal.

Everyone feared for their mate. Who did I fear for? Bella wasn't my responsibility anymore. And, not that I deserved it, nor did I want it, but no one first and foremost thought about me, and how they would be without me. They all cared about me, of course, but their world wouldn't end if mine did. And I missed that, rather I be the one with those feelings, or the one receiving those feelings.

"Very, Em. They have powerful people on their side. They have witches."

"But, not all witches can be on that one side can they?" Jasper asked.

"Many aren't. But, the ones that are, are most likely there because they're slaves. When a vampire saves a witch, that witch is enslaved to them, until they are even, and a witch has done something in return," Carlisle offered, remembering coming across them before he had created even me.

"This is all we know, isn't it?" I asked Alice.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, it is." She looked up at me, then sighed, and took Jaspers hand in hers. "Edward, it's the first vision I've had of her since we left her. She's different. She's not happy, of course, and she's not wallowing in her pain, but it's there, and she won't forget it. And she left. Bella isn't in Forks anymore, Edward. She's in Virginia, with an uncle, and…"

"And what?" I seethed, too scared to get into her mind.

"Well, she's with…other people."

"Other people? Like who, Alice?"

"Oh, Edward! She's with the vampires from the front of the line. She's with the originals that are fighting right alongside of Klaus."

* * *

><p>Did you like it okay? This was mostly just a bonus chapter, though you hopefully got some important things from this. Like, the last sentence, perhaps.<p>

Okay, well, because this chapter wasn't posted on my usual schedule, I won't be adding my thanks until the next one. Still, I appreciate everything that you guys do, I'm just not going to go into any specifics.

Anyways, next chapter will be in Bella's POV, unless I do another short, bonus chapter, and that would be in Aro's POV again. I don't particularly like writing for him, because, as I said, he's just icky. But, he's kind of interesting, and he knows a lot more than the Cullens do, so you guys should like that. Either way, I'm definitly going to post a Bella chapter tomorrow, I'm just not sure about when I should thrown in another Volturi one. So, if anyone is reading this, can someone tell me their opinion? Would you like an Aro chapter, or not? Is there any other charachter, Twilight or VD, that you would to see with their own POV chapter? PM and tell me, so I can write something you'll like. Oh, and, I'm thinking about doing short little bonus chapters each day, and if there's someone who you want to see, TELL ME!

Well, that's it. Thanks for wasting your time on me, and my silly people pleasing rants.

~Shecanandshewill


	7. Chapter 5: Heritage

Hey, this is chapter five!

Enjoy please!

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Heritage<p>

Bella's Point of View

"_Is she…Is she here?"_

I'm sure they all knew who I was talking about, I mean, who else would the _she_ be? Still, no one decided to tell me.

"Is she?" I asked them all again.

"Bella," Elijah sighed. "Are you sure that you really need to see her?"

"So, she's here?" I surmised.

Damon and Stefan shared a look. I probably shouldn't have mentioned her around them, knowing their past with her. Still, I needed to see her more than I cared about how those two were feeling right now.

"Well," Elijah mused. "Ever since someone killed me…the first time," he glared at Damon, who had the decency to look a little sorry, "Katarina has been freed of my compulsion. So, now she could be anywhere, with anyone, doing anything."

"Do any of you know what probably happened?"

"Maybe," Bonnie offered. "If Klaus is here, and if she really did escape him, I would think that he would want revenge. So, maybe he killed her."

No. Even if he did have her, which, when I admit it, he probably did, he wouldn't have killed her, not yet. "He would keep her longer. If he had her, he would want to make her suffer, put her through everything, and make her true feelings known. Make her care."

"But that's just it, isn't it?" Jeremy asked. "Katherine doesn't care. Not about anyone but herself, and how she'll make it out in the end."

That wasn't true. She _cared_ about me. She _still_ cares about me. "That's not true!"

"Regardless," Elijah said, "We do not know what happened, or where she is. If she is, indeed, with Klaus, then she's alive. She'll probably be in pain, compelled, but she is alive. I can promise that, which I couldn't if Katarina had just left. It's probably better that she's with him."

True. And if Klaus could get to me through her, he wouldn't kill her. But he knows what I would do if she was with him. But I knew what he would do too, and how he would think.

"So Katherine is with Klaus," Damon mused. Then, he stood up, scaring us all, and running upstairs. We heard a, "Damn it!" followed by a door slamming. The next second, Damon stood in front of Stefan. "She found it. She took it, and now she's gone, probably with Klaus."

"Damn it!" Stefan cried. Damn what? Would someone please tell me what's going on here?

"Huh? Katarina has what?"

"The moonstone!" Damon screamed. "She has the moonstone. And now Klaus has her. So, basically, Klaus has the moonstone."

Oh no. I knew what that meant, and so did Elijah. We looked at each other, and I started to cry, honestly bawl, because not only was Katarina in trouble, I would have to go back; back to my past, and the person that I had wanted to be.

"Who's in this, in this fight, until the end?"

Slowly, one by one, they all agreed. I would do what I had to do, and I would bring her back, no matter what. It was only fair, and I knew that she would do it for me, too, no matter what.

"I have only one question, though," Caroline said. I waited for her to ask, gesturing with my hands for her to continue. "Why does it matter so much to you?"

"Doesn't your mom mean a lot to you?"

* * *

><p>So, that last sentence was a surprise, huh? This was a short chapter, wasn't it? Nah, I'm just kidding! More to read below. I would NEVER leave you with a cliffhanger. :)<p>

* * *

><p>"Katherine's your mom?" everyone asked, obviously surprised. Had they all forgotten that she had had a daughter? How else would Elena even be here? I mean, I was her great-something times grandmother.<p>

"Yes, I'm her daughter."

"She did love you," Elena whispered. "When I went to see her, in the cave, she told me about her life. She said she had a daughter, that she loved, but her parents wouldn't even let her see…you. That she had to give you up for adoption, and then she was banished. So, you're my…"

"I'm your something, yeah. I'm not sure what though; there's too much time between us. My birth year wasn't even recorded; all I know is that I was born on September 13."

"How did you and Katherine know who the other was?" Bonnie asked.

"She had kept an eye on me, and when I was a teenager, I went to go see her. But, when I got there, I learned that she had been banished, and my grandparents had been murdered." My voice got suddenly harder. My smile was forced. "Klaus had killed them all, though you probably knew that, if you learned about me."

"So," Stefan said. "That's why you chose her over us? Why you listened to her instead of Damon and me; because she's your mother?"

"Yes. But, you also have to realize, that you she told me the truth, and you two were nothing but lying, cheating love-struck boys. I knew the entire time what she was doing to you, that she was using you, and feeding on you, and compelling you to love her. Katarina did what she did to you to protect me. She had to ensure that you guys wouldn't realize who I was, and that we were related, so that Klaus and…Elijah wouldn't come find me. Plus, she just wanted someone to love her. She had to give me away, and her parents banished her. Klaus just used her, because she was the first doppelgänger, and she had no one. You two immediately wanted her, and you fought over her. She was selfish, yes, but not any more so than that of anyone else." I finished my rant, standing up, and grabbing my purse.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked.

"The same place you guys are going, too. That is, if you're still in?" They all nodded, standing up. "We need to get a plane. We're going to Volterra."

* * *

><p>See? No cliffhangers! Heh. Yeah, I know, I lied. I mean, I almost left you with two, but I only left a small one. Please forgive me!<p>

Here's my thanks to everyone: Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Jasmineahmed, hotchick9076, nightworld angel, GeorgiaW97, hvnsllbbygrl, sweetie7smiled, twilight gleek, aggy 73, FacingDoubtWithAFearlessSmile, RomanticLamb, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, garose35, sugardaze, hlwareham, Beertjes, Dead 2 Da Unknown, sweetlipslol, xKristen Renee, indraluvesvampires, cherry cat, angellove123cullen, Tedie, Twicloser89, Yvain-Hayes, Miss V. Potter, Toyota18, team werewolf and vampire, XxShadowDragonxX, Miss Snazzy, Rachelx, dreamerhorse, sofiecanwrite, Termia, Jaspers Temptress, Milymet P. Runsage, lily865, TwilightCharmedFaie, LadyElena17, Abby-Jade-Love, cg13 (thanks for the short penname), Hawttcakeyz, Tiwilightfan023, kYsYt, MidnightForever17, amber love, StillLearningHowToFly, Jessgold94, Mimi81, Vampire Lover Forever123, LittleGirlVixen, and mely1989.

Thanks so much!

Okay, about my bonus chappies! I've only gotten one request for one, and Dark-Supernatural-Angel asked for a Damon chapter. See, because he's now hanging out with Bella, if I write a chapter for him, it will probably be a full chapter. For the most part, I plan on doing Bella. There will be a few more Edward, and a few more Aro, but mostly Bella. And, that doesn't include my bonus ones. Is there anyone else that anyone wants to read? If you want anyone else, I'll make sure to do it, and I will do a Damon one, for all you interested in that.

I don't have any more questions to ask, because really, the only question I had was asked in the above paragraph, and I don't want to sound like a broken record.

Look out for my new bonus Aro chappy. I still have to write it, but it'll be up later on.

Thanks again! (Yeah, _I'm_ not a broken record)

~Shecanandshewill


	8. Bonus Chapter 2: Volterra One

Hey! This is bonus #2, up on here as promised.

Enjoy, please!

* * *

><p>Bonus Chapter Two: Volterra One<p>

Aro's Point of View

My brothers, Marcus, Caius, and I , were sitting in our thrones in our castles throne room. Of course, it wasn't much of a throne room; it was more of a slaughterhouse. Many vampires, and people too, had seen this room last. Over a centuries worth of death.

_Brothers,_ I called them, though we had never shared blood. We had merely been the best of friends as humans, and I suppose we still were, even after death. Marcus had even married my true flesh, my sister. Though, what had that changed? In order to protect my kingdom, and keep my power, I destroyed her. In the process, I may have broken him, but I broke the chains that had had a bond, as well. Now, he would stay, indefinitely.

"Demetri," I said, in a normal voice, knowing he would hear me even if he was on the other side of the castle. Just one of the perks, I suppose. "Any word from Bella?"

He appeared in the next second, and he held his hand out to me after a quick bow. _We had gotten a phone call earlier in the day. From Bella. She had called, for the first time since she had left all that time ago, she had called. And no one had even bothered to inform me? She had said: Hello, Demetri! How are you? He had replied with a barely contained smile, and a just fine, thank you. She told him she would be here soon, in a few days, if she couldn't be here sooner. _

"She's coming here?"

My "brothers" heads snapped in my direction, surprised. "Bella's coming here?"

"I know, I'm just as shocked as you are."

All of a sudden, the alarms went off, and, though they sounded as if they were blaring, they were almost muted. The alarms meant that there was a vampire either making a scene in the city, or one was surging inside of the castle, and the guard was needed.

'Oh, no!" Demetri groaned, before zooming off towards Felix.

The three of us sat calmly in our seats, never moving. What was there to fear? We were the Volturi, and with the guard and all of our gifts, there was no vampire that could get past us, not living to see the next day, at least.

"Sir," Jane greeted, entering the room. Her eyes were wide with fear, and she was missing her dark charcoal cloak. She never took that off; it was a symbol of power and strength, and everyone feared her. Even I did, at times.

"Yes, my dear?"

"It's them. The Originals. They've been spotted inside the city."

Alright, that was understandably terrifying. I had met The Originals only a handful of times before, and every time I left shaken. Of course, now I was in my home, the source of my power and protection, but I knew that if they came here for my death, they would succeed.

A brunette entered the room, shoving Jane out of the entryway. She looked sleepy, but positive, as if she was on a mission. She barged up to me, and glared. "My name is Katherine, and I'm here about the war."

* * *

><p>This is terribly short, I know, but I'm really enjoying writing these bonus chapters, because I can write them quickly, and post them up here with an excuse for them being so short. My excuse is that they're bonus. And that this one is Aro. Either way, it leads up to something, it's just not something that was necessary for the continuation of CTF.<p>

Also, this is my second bonus chappy, so you know I'm not thanking anyone yet. You have to wait until my regular schedule posting time for those.

Okay. I have another story idea in mind. It's been up in my head for months now, but the response to this has been so well that I think I might post it. It will mostly be just Twilight, and I'm not sure if I'd have anything VD in it at all, but if you think you might want to read it, tell me. However, if I do decide to post it, I won't be adding it until I've finished with this story. I say that out of respect for you (promising I won't forget about CTF) and respect for myself (allowing myself time to sleep).

I'll post another up tomorrow, and if there's anyone else you'd like to read about, tell me.

~Shecanandshewill


	9. Chapter 6: Damon Realizes Something

...Hey...*hides behind laptop* I suck majorly, I know!

Do you all hate me?

I wrote that Damon POV finally...

Forgive me?

Read, please!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Damon's Point of View

"_We need to get a plane. We're going to Volterra."_

After Bella had made a few calls, she told us that she had managed to get a ticket for all of us. We were flying first class, which was nice, and it would be a lot easier to discuss all of this in secrecy, should the need arise.

Stefan and I looked at each other, and I knew he was feeling the same things that I was. This whole time, we've been wrong. We both loved Katherine, and then we both loved Bella. We had thought that Katherine was just selfish, but in all actuality, she was actually self_less_, and was trying to protect her daughter. Which is also weird, when you think about it. We loved a mother, and we loved her daughter.

Anyways, we spent all this time upset with Bella because she trusted Katherine more than us, but it all made sense now. And I felt incredibly stupid.

If we had only talked to Bella, maybe this could have all been avoided.

The plane ride was obviously going to take hours, and we had only been on here for thirty minutes, at the most. Stefan and Elena were all snuggly in their seats, whispering to each other, and I didn't even want to listen in. Bonnie and Jeremy were holding hands again, still talking about random witchiness. Caroline was sleeping in her seat, a blanket wrapped around her, and Elijah was writing furiously in a notebook. That left Bella and I.

I got up so that I could go sit in the seat beside her, and a surge of happiness ignited inside of me when she smiled.

"Hey," she whispered to me, the fatigue evident in her voice.

I was too selfish to let her sleep, though.

"Hey. So, Katherine's your mom, huh?" I asked her a little awkwardly.

"Yeah; I know it's weird, but I love her. I'm sorry I never told you guys, but she told me I shouldn't, and she was right. Eventually Klaus would've gotten to you, and then he would have been that much closer to finding us." She frowned, and began scratching at a few scars on her arms. They hadn't been there the last time I had seen her, and they looked…strange.

"How'd you get those?"

"Oh." She pulled her sleeve down, but it was too late, and she knew that. "From a lot of different things, I guess. This one," she said, holding out her wrist," was from a Cold One. He wanted to kill me because…" she trailed off. "The ones up on my arm, those are from glass. I was pushed into the glass on my birthday…"

"Bella, tell me! Who did this to you?"

Bella sighed, but I knew she had given in to my request. "Last year, when I went to go stay with Charlie again, I met the Cullen's. There were seven of them, three girls, and four boys. The dads name was Carlisle, and his wife was Esme. The story was that Rosalie and Jasper were Esme's niece and nephew, and that she had brought them to live with her. Emmett, Alice, and…Edward, were adopted by Carlisle, and then they got married, and they all paired off. All ex except for-"

"-Edward," I interjected."

She smiled at me in thanks, before continuing on. "We met, and I figured out that he was a vampire. A Cold One, to be exact. They all were. I fell in love with him, and all of his family, too. Even Rose," she laughed.

"We went to play baseball, and then they showed up. The nomads. James, Victoria, and Laurent. Edward was protective of me in the field, and James thought it would be funny to track me down. I had to run away, and so I left for Phoenix, Alice and Jasper "protecting" me. James figured out what had happened though, and lured me away under the pretenses that he had my mom.

"I knew he didn't have either of them, Katherine, or Charlie's ex-wife, Renee. She was in Florida, and Katherine wouldn't have allowed him to catch her. So I just showed up so that I could kill him. But I was so stupid. Of course they would've come to rescue me; they thought that I was human. James knew though, what I was, he knew as soon as he had me all alone. His family had been wiped out by an original once, two guesses who that was," and it was obviously Klaus.

"He broke my leg, and threw me into a mirror out of rage. There was no way he would have gotten the upper hand, had I not been surprised. He bit my wrist, his venom entering my bloodstream. I have no idea what would've happened to me, being both, but thankfully, Edward got there in time. He saved me. He sucked the venom out of my wound, and stayed with me in the hospital. He promised he wouldn't leave me, and we were fine.

"But then, it was my birthday. Jasper was the newest to join the vegetarian diet that they maintained. I was opening a card, but it slipped, and I got a paper cut. Jasper attacked me, but Edward intersected him, and threw me out of the way. I ended up laying in all the broken glasses and plates. There were six vampires in the room that couldn't resist my blood. They all had to leave, even Esme and Alice. Carlisle cleaned the cuts, and bandaged me up, and I was fine. But everything changed.

"Edward got more distant, and I knew something was up. A few days after my birthday, he took me into the woods. He told me they were leaving, and that he didn't want me to go with him. He told me he didn't love me anymore."

The tears came then, and she cried, laying her head on my shoulder. I have to admit, that hurt me. She was crying about a guy that didn't love her anymore, while she was with me. We weren't together, but still, it bothered me. It also bothered me that someone would be stupid enough to leave her. Who would leave Bella? What was wrong with this dick? What was wrong with me? Why do I even care?

"I'm sorry Bella. He'd be crazy not to love you." I was out of my comfort zone here.

"But that's the whole point!" she yelled, upstarting. "He does love me! He only left to protect me! I don't know why, but he did, and I freakin' can't take it anymore! Edward didn't want me to get hurt, but he hurt me! And what hurts more than that is that I know I've already forgiven him for it. I can't stay mad at him."

That hurt too. But, even if she could forgive, she might not be able to forget. For some reason, I wanted hope. Hope for Bella? I'm not sure why, but I still wanted her. Even after all this time. And I wouldn't give up on her.

I'd make Bella fall in love with me.

* * *

><p>Hey. Well, here's my explanation: Someone left me a review that hurt my feelings. I know, lame, everyone gets flames. But the thing is, it wasnt't a flame! The person told me that they didn't read the Edward POV's, and I know most of you don't want Bella to end up with him, I get that, I do, but Edward's POV reveals a lot about the story, and they've just missed a lot. So, I just didn't feel like updating the next day. Then, I didn't want to the next day, either. Eventually, it had been months since the last time CTF had been updated, and I felt so guitly. I also had kept wanting to get at least fourty reviews from you, and then I blamed you guys for that! I'm horrible, I know. I've also said that, multiple times. Eeeep. Well, I have fourty-one now, but I still felt that you would just HATE me and my story. So, prove me wrong, please!<p>

This is where I'd usually type up all of my thanks, but there's too many now that I've waited so long. I feel like crap for everything I've failed to do for you guys, and I'm truely sorry. Hate me if you want to, love me if you can...Okay, I'm quoting songs now, and I should just shut up...and drive. I'm done, I'm done, sorry. I'm not really typing while I'm driving, that would be bad.

I do have some questions, though.

1.) So, what do we think of the new season of VD? Stefan's a little scary...I also feel really bad for Klaus.

2.) If you watch Supernatural, what do you all think of that? I hate those stupid Laviothins, or whatever. Poor Cas! And poor Dean, all that guilt over killing Amy. But, Jared is having a little boy! Isn't that sweet?

3.) What do we think of The Secret Circle, if we watch it?

Okay, it's obvious that I watch the CW a lot, isn't it?

Well, I guess that's all. Thanks, guys!

~Shecanandshewill


	10. Chapter 7: Cant think of anything catchy

Hey again...this is awkward... I'm a horrible person, I know, I know. It's not unusual, but I've been in the hospital a lot lately, if not for myself than for my family. We're a bunch of sick people, but we know all the nurses names now, and vice versa. So, enough with the lame excuses, and on with the reading!

Please enjoy, if you do so wish!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Bella's Point of View

The plane had just touched down it Italy, and the boys were discussing how to get to Volterra. I wasn't really paying any attention, though, because I was so…I don't even know, for sure. I couldn't believe that I had shared the Cullen's with Damon like that, but I was even more surprised at how easily talking to him came.

What could this mean?

Elena came and pulled on my arm, simultaneously pulling me from my silly daydreams. What was with me lately? I had a job to do; I had to help save these people, all the people that I possibly could, and still survive.

Not that I was amazing, or anything.

"Bella, come on. Damon got us a car," she said, dragging me across the parking lot. The rubber on the soles of my sneakers smelt horrible, burning and what not. And these were my favorites!

When she stopped in front of the group, I knew that Stefan had probably had a little say in what car we got. It was a Volvo, which made me want to cry and break something all at once. I'd blame the hormones if I weren't an immortal who had been stuck at this age for such a long time. Too bad I had never felt like this before so that I could relate it to the previous experience.

I grumbled as I scooted into the middle in the back. There was barely enough room for all of us in there, but we squeezed in, we managed all right. Damon was the driver, with Stefan sitting in the passenger seat. Of course those two got to ride up front, leaving the rest of us in the back. They thought they were so amazing just because they were the male vampires, but they seemed to constantly forget that I was the older of the three. I was older than all of them, actually, which meant I was stronger.

It was beginning to scare me, my lack of attention span, because I missed almost the entire ride contemplating everything in my head, but I was used to it now. Ever since Edward and his family had left me, I had analyzed every single minute of my life after meeting him, breaking down each conversation. Although I knew for certain that he still loved me now, for I knew the interworking's of a vampires mind, I still wondered if maybe he had planned for this the entire time we dated.

No, Edward wouldn't have done that…would he?

"Bella?" someone asked, waving their hand in front of my face. "Bella, we're here. But," the one who I identified as Caroline said, "There are a few complications. Such as, there's some kind of parade going on that is blocking the road, and we can't make it to the clock tower." She was chewing on her lip, and wringing her hands in her lap. She was obviously nervous; they all were, and I truly felt for them, but there wasn't anything I could do now. They had all agreed to come with me, after all.

I glanced at Damon, who was looking back at me, and when I asked my question, it was directed at him. "So, what does that mean, exactly?" Did he know I was asking not only for the situation at hand, but for others as well? That I was wondering if he was experiencing these same abnormal emotions as I was. Did he understand at all?

"You have to go."

_Was he answering my verbal question, or was he answering the multiple, confusing ones in my mind?_

"I thought we all were."

"Not yet, just you."

_Okay, this is just weird. There is no way that this was completely coincidental, because…well just because. This meant that he wasn't feeling what I was, but that he think he will probably feel them sometime soon. Yeah. _

_Did I want him to feel for me again?_

"That's a really bad idea," I told him. Yeah, both were. He shouldn't have to get hurt because of me, because I knew that I'd let him down somehow, and he deserved better than that. And, I didn't want to have to do this alone. People are always trying to play the hero, but I wasn't that proud. Or stupid. I knew the chances of my surviving an altercation with the Volturi alone were slim to none.

"We're going to meet up with you Isa, don't worry. It just might take us more time."

_I'm officially finished with this crap._

Alright. I can do this. I can. I really can. I really, really can. I jumped over Jeremy and Elena, and out onto the cobblestone. Just as I was about to run towards the clock tower, and ultimately the castle itself, Elijah reached out, and latched onto my arm.

"Bella, be careful. I know you understand exactly what you're getting into, but please. I know them, the vicious side unlike the friendly one you know. Take my advice; be civil, and don't start anything. Just get in there, get your mother, and get out. This won't end well, I just know it." His dark brown eyed stared deeply into mine, and I knew he was speaking the truth. The fact that he was here at all was amazing, and he'd never know how important he was to me. If only years ago we had gotten to test the waters for a relationship…

Ah, too many boys that mean far too much to me!

I nodded my head before leaning down to gently kiss his cheek. I shut the door afterwards, and ran as fast as I "humanly" could, knowing that I needed to save my mother, and the other humans who were in there, but I also couldn't let the Volturi know that I was here. Not until I was back in America with Katarina safely beside me.

I splashed through the humongous fountain that stood in the center of the plaza, thankful that I wouldn't get sick from the cold water.

The clock was right in front of me, and I kept my eyes on it as I ran under the archways, finally out of sight. This is when I kicked it into vampire speed, and hurried to the chamber room. I still remembered where everything was from before, when I used to visit often, so I had no problem reaching the huge wooden doors.

So maybe I wasn't really doing the smartest thing, and maybe I wasn't listening to what Elijah had told me, but I was listening to my gut, and my gut told me that behind those doors held a more promising future. Oddly, my gut said a lot when I hadn't had any blood in a few days. My gut just said a lot in general.

I finally built up enough courage to open the doors, slipping into a cool, calm, and collected façade before kicking them open.

In the room in front of me stood the three brothers, most of the guard, my mother, and two people I hadn't expected to see again.

"Damn," I whispered.

* * *

><p>Not very suspensful. You probably know who the two are, because it's painfully obvious. Ugh. I really do suck. Wanna know why? Because I haven't responded to any of your reviews! Gosh, I'm sorry. It's not that I haven't read them, because I have, but I don;t want to give anything away, and I really spend far too long worrying about the replies I leave with people. Don't ask me why, but I do, because I really want you guys to like this. I'm a reply whore, I guess. That leaves one role open though: Review slut! C'mon, I know you guys are just itching to tell me something...<p>

Did you like anything about this chapter?

Do you even like this story?

Can you see this actually progressing anywhere?

Do you know who the two are?

Do you think Bella and Damon are gonna end up together?

Do you forgive me?

Are you still here?

Would you like me to update more often?

Like, with a schedule?

What do you all think of the last VD episode?

What do we think if CWingo?

Are you watching Supernatural?

Is anyone worried about Bobby?

Were any of you going to go to the Nashville , TN convention before they had to cancel it?

Did you have a nice Trixster Tuesday even though it's almost Thursday where I'm at?

Did you see Breaking Dawn?

Did you think it was the best movie of the saga like I did?

Did you think it had a little more humor than the other ones did?

Did anyone else sit next to someone wearing a wedding dress?

Were you wearing a wedding dress?

Are you bored yet with my questions?

Are you going to review?

Will you if I promise to reply?

Please?

Thanks you gals/possibly dudes!

~Shecanandshewill


	11. Chapter 8: Another Cliffhanger I Hope

Hi again! It's later than I promised...if you weren't aware, I informed a few of you that I would update before Christmas time...obviously that didn't happen. But, you know the drill. My A/N will be at the bottom, as per usual, and I'll explain there.

Please, after reading, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: Another Cliffhanger (I hope)<p>

"Damn," I whispered. Alice and Edward were here, too. It wasn't that I wasn't glad to see them, because I was, but everything was too confusing, and I only had intentions to come in here and save my mother. Not to be stuck in a room with so many males who shared the feelings that I had for them.

"Bella!" multiple people exclaimed, but the one I heard the loudest was the one from my mother. She had a worried expression on her face, just as any good mother would, but, even from such a distance, I could see the twinkle of happiness in her eyes. We hadn't seen each other in such a long time, and his was almost too much to handle.

I ran forward, and embraced her in such a hug it hurt even me. She kissed my cheeks, my forehead, and held me close. If I had been able, I would have cried on her shoulder, cliché as it might be. Such a show probably wasn't advisable in the throne room of the Volturi, but I wasn't the least bit worried about what they would think of this.

"Isabel, as great as it is to see you again, and as happy as I am to see you and your mother reunited again, we were in the middle of something important. Although, coincidentally, it was about you." Aro looked around the room, a confused look upon his face. It could almost pass as the look of constipation.

"Wait. Wait just a moment. Bella, love, did he just say mother? What about Renee?"

"Ugh," mom said, scowling at Edward. "Bella just compelled her. I'm her actual mother."

I turned away from Katarina, and faced Edward and Alice head on, because out of this entire room, they knew the least about me, oddly enough. "So, there are obviously some things I've either hid, or lied about. But, you two should know that I only did what I did to protect you, just as I always have. The rest of your family included. There's just so….just so much…I don't even know where to begin." I held onto each of their hands, my eyes flickering back and forth between the two of them. "We've all been hurt by our lies, but I hope you can forgive me. I've forgiven you, too, Edward."

I had lowered my voice so that only Edward and Alice were able to hear me by that point, so I could feel the wondering eyes of everyone in the room on me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I lied to you; just as you said, I was only doing it to protect you. However, it appears that that wasn't necessary. You're apparently plenty able to take care of yourself in the supernatural world."

"Yes, well, I didn't want anything to do with my brothers' stupid plan, so I think I deserve some answers," Alice demanded with a lot of hand gestures.

My mother came to stand beside me, before looking over towards the door. "The explanations can wait; there are more on their way. "

I had completely forgotten about everyone else, which was pretty horrible, but they just hadn't been on the forefront of my mind until Katarina had mentioned them. They entered based on their vampirism: Elijah and Damon walked in first, then Stefan and Caroline, and finally, the humans. They all appeared to be determined, but it was obvious that no amount of determination could mask their actual fear. All except the three front men. Elijah, who had been in far worse situations before wasn't afraid, and Damon never feared anything, not that I knew of, anyways. And Stefan, although a little softer (at least when he was mellow and not bloodthirsty), had been through just as much as his brother.

Elijah came over to stand in front of my mother and I, and everyone, not knowing what else to do, followed him. Damon grabbed onto my waist, and I saw fire in Edward's eyes. It wasn't as if Damon and I was a couple, but Edward and I sure weren't one, either. Even though I loved him, he left me. I forgave him for it, but I wouldn't forget about it.

"Get your hands off of her," Edward growled.

"You don't control me, and you don't own her," Damon responded smirking.

"Oh, but you do? She's no more an object of your ownership then she is mine. And I doubt she'd like some mongrel like you touching her."

"I haven't heard a complaint yet. Have you?"

"Enough! I'm right here! And, Damon, please, let go of me. Edward, you don't have any right to be angry. You left me, and so I can have anyone touching me that I want to! I mean, honestly, you don't see Stefan or Elijah getting jealous, do you?"

"Those two?" Edward asked, pointing at the correct vampires. "What do they have to do with this? And I thought you forgave me for leaving!"

I rolled my eyes. "Isn't it obvious? I've been with all four of you at some point, just as my mom has been with the three of them! Okay, that's a little creepy, but not the point. And I do forgive you, really, I do, but that hurt me really badly Edward, and your apology isn't enough."

Edward still seemed angry, but he also looked upset. I had probably hurt his feelings, but I doubted it was as bad as he had hurt mine.

The Volturi brothers clapped their hands together simultaneously, before stepping forward. "Well, Edward, do you have any last words? It's time we make our decision for your fate. We're trying out this new policy where we give everyone a fair chance, but I have got to say, it doesn't seem as if you're going to end up all that lucky."

"Wait another moment, please. What is his crime, Aro? What has he done?"

"He broke the number one rule! And in our city!"

"What rule did he break?"

"He stepped out into the sunlight! He shined in front of everyone!"

"Hold on. Did you say "shined"?" Damon asked. Of course, with their lack of knowledge of the cold ones, it wasn't surprising that they didn't know this. Still, it somehow sounded a lot more degrading when he said it. Had he never noticed me shining then, either?

"Yes," Caius replied, addressing Damon with an angry hiss.

"So Edward must be put to death, just as I assumed he would be. I'm sorry Isabel, I'm so happy that you finally got here, it meant so much to me to see you again, you have no idea. But, it must be done, and I hope that we can part on good terms."

"Listen to me, Aro, and listen good. Klaus is coming to kill you. He's coming to kill all of the guards, and all of my friends and my family. He'll spare me, I know this, but he won't even think about killing you until you're burning to ash. The only way to stop him is to do as I say. Leave them alone. You promised that you would trust no one, but you should trust me. I've never wanted to get you hurt; I just want to make sure you're alright. That's all I've ever wanted. Just help me, please."

"There's going to be a battle, a war, and there will be a lot of carnage, of this I'm most positive," Alice threw in, though for whose benefit I was unsure. "If you help Bella, if you trust her like you know you should, Aro, then we should have lost no one in this."

All of a sudden, the chamber door behind us all flew open again. Some of the guard must have shut it earlier when everyone had arrived.

Klaus sauntered into the room, right next to me. He slung his arm around my neck, and everyone in the room froze, and waited with baited breath. "Hey sugar, what'd I miss?"

* * *

><p>AN So, what did we think of this? And by we, I mean you.

When replying to my reviews and whatnots, I told a few that my next update would be be before Christmas, and it obviously came afterwards. I'm terribly sorry, but the holidays can throw you a curveball (just as I hope I did to you will CTF), and we ended up all staying at my Aunts house for two nights when it was just supposed to be one afternoon. Please forgive me. I'm starting to sound like a broken record, aren't I?

Anyways, before I get to my questions, I hope that you all had a merry Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanza, Sunday, or whatever you celebrate or do not. Sadly, it did not snow for me, but I loved hanging out with my family, and hopefully you all did too!

OMG (BTW I only seem to use any form of text talk on here for some odd reason, but it really works here)! You guys blew me away! You answered my silly, random, nonsensical questions last time, and I can't get over it! Your response to all of this just blows me away, and I wish I could show you how happy it makes me, but you all knew I was a "whore" anyways. Let's not forget to be sluts, 'kay? I'm whorish though, so do you think you could get me to seventy? It would be my favorite Christmas present...besides my new computer and telescope (which I don't know how to use, and looks like it used to belong to NASA)...so please?

Question Time:

1.) Did you see that cliffhanger coming?

2.) Does that count as a cliffhanger?

3.) What silly and fun presents did you all get this holiday season?

4.) If you didn't celebrate anything, what did you all do?

5.) Did you have an enjoyable Trickster Tuesday?

6.) Do you even know what I mean by that?

7.) If you do, do you miss Gabriel?

8.) Have you ever had two guys fight over you?

9.) Do you wish that some had?

10.) Did you know that some dogs think that Wii remotes are chew toys?

11.) Did you know that some people though Korea wasn't in Asia? That's a funny story from my math class...

12.) Do you have any friends who correct the way you say things, and then don't know how to pronounce "Naive"?

13.) Am I getting too personal?

14.) What are you doing for New Years?

!6.) Have you seen that new movie that's called New Years?

!7.) DId you notice that I skipped 15?

!5.) If you have seen it, is it any count?

18.) What's you're favorite book?

19.) Have you ever seen a Llama, or kissed a Llama on the Llama?

LLAMA LLAMA TASTE OF LLAMA LAMA LAMA DUCK!

20.) Look up the video of a baby monkey riding on a pig...it cracks me up!

Okay, my lovely sluts, it's almost one where I'm at, so I should get off of here! I love you all to bits, but I prefer you when you have your fingers so you can type up reviews!

See you soon, I hope!

~Shecanandshewill


	12. Chapter 9: If He Gets in My Way

Hey, so apparently, last chapter was a success! You were all in suspense! Okay, so this chapter should be just as cliffhanger-y as the last one, at least I hope so.

Read on!

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: If He Got in My Way<p>

Bella's Point of View

Klaus really was an unexpected surprise, to say the least. I really was hoping that he wouldn't show up for a while, but of course, with my luck, he just had to come now. My life really was unfair sometimes.

Basically, everyone in the room tensed up. Actually, it was more than just a tense, because Klaus was the scariest vampire they had ever heard of. He was the boogeyman you heard of at vampire summer camp. Not that there was one of those, but if there had been, he would have been the story everyone sat around a campfire to hear.

Still, I knew better.

"Get off me, Klaus," I said, shrugging out of his embrace. "What do you even want? Hybrids? Was I not enough of a screw-up for you?"

"Isabella," he smirked. _What's with all the guys and smirking?_ "You know better than anyone. All I want is you."

Scoffing, I stalked away from him, my arms crossed like a petulant child about to throw a tantrum. Honestly though, if anyone had a right to, I think it was me. I had put up with Klaus and his immaturity for years, and I never once complained. At least not to his face. The least he could do is spare me the lies, and leave me alone.

"Bella, darling, what do you want me to do? I left you alone for so long, so many years that we could have spent together, and you've been with them? With these people? Why? You can't possibly care for them. They're so fragile, so…unimportant."

"Really? These same _people _who've been there for me when I needed them to? The people who I love, and love me in return? The people who haven't lied to me for their own selfish gain? Why, of course Klaus. They mean absolutely nothing to me." I was laying it on thick with the sarcasm, so much so that I could practically taste it rolling off my tongue. "How naïve can _you_ be, Klaus, to think that you mean more to me than them? I can't stand you! I can't stand you now, and if I had been given the choice, I wouldn't have been able to stand you then, either! You've done nothing but hurt me, and somehow, you expect me to love you? After everything you've put me through, how can you not know?"

I had really pissed him off this time, I could tell, but he had some sense of professionalism to uphold, and so he masked it behind a calm façade. He quickly but silently made his way over to the thrones, and sat down in the middle one, which was Aro's. He took a few deep breaths, before looking back at me.

"Listen, Isa. Out of everyone that's ever been, you've understood me the best. You understood who I was, and how I felt. And so you should know better than anyone that talking to me like that will only have ill consequences for you."

I moved to sit it Marcus's seat beside him. Edward gasped, apparently assuming that the Volturi would hurt me. They wouldn't, as much has been proven, because they've been standing in the middle of the room almost the entire time since I've been here, gaping at the scene before them. "I'm fine, Edward. Don't worry about me, worry about yourself."

Once sitting, I turned sideways so that I was facing him, and I grasped his hands in mine. He was only ever okay with two people being affectionate with him, and I was one of them. "No, Klaus, you listen. You were my best friend, and while I was compelled, I really did love you. Maybe if you had given me the choice, we could've survived, but now we'll never know. And I know why you are the way you are, and I don't blame you. This isn't your fault, it's Michael's. But you need to stop this, because who you are now? That's all you, not your father."

"Stop what? Trying to be happy?"

"No, stop trying to change things that you couldn't help. You were given multiple gifts, and just because you've been hurt doesn't mean you should abuse them to hurt others. It's just not humane."

He jumped up, and stared down at me. "Well guess what; I'm not human! I'm a hybrid, Bella, a vampire and a werewolf, but I'm not human. And both parts of me were made to kill, to feast and tear and survive, because they are the supreme beasts. You know I could never hurt you, but them?" he asked, sneering at everyone else in the room. "They are disposable. It would be so easy to wipe them out, and leave nothing left."

"You'd kill your own son?"

He stared at me blankly, no emotion on his face. "I would if he got in my way."

With that, he stormed back out of the room, and I was left wondering what he had come in search of in the first place.

* * *

><p>Heh? How was that? You obviously understood that Bella had a child, but did you realize that you'd get to meet him at some point? I hope not!<p>

This chapter is not short, it's fun size!

Play the broken record of me apologizing for my inability to do things correctly. Hopefully someday I'll be able to give you all a refund. Anyways, so I haven't been able to reply to any of my reviews. Somehow, I marked them all as spam, and they were deleted, and so I couldn't find them to reply back. I want you guys to know that I have read all of them, and they warm my heart like chicken noodle soup. From what I recall, you either asked me to update (which I just did! Woohoo!), or you told me it was suspensful, and you weren't expecting Klaus to enter so soon. I do remember someone saying that they loved Klaus...and whoever you are, I do too! Sorry again for not being able to reply, cause I feel like the crappiest of crap, but thanks so much!

So, question time! (I really love this part. Most people don't actually answer, but it's fun for me, and I want to give everyone a chance to talk about something not relating to fanfiction or my crossover)

1.) How'd you feel about my chapter?

2.) How do you feel about Klaus being the baby daddy?

3.) Anyone know the rules to Mystery Date? I've seemed to have lost my instructions, and I used to love that game...

4.) Did anyone see the latest Supernatural? My mom thinks it's one of the best so far, but that's probably because she loved Elliot Ness.

5.) Are you listening to any good music? My iPod is lonely and looking for a new friend...

6.) Any good books? My kindle is just as lonely. My electronics really don't get out as much as they used to.

7.) Have you had a birthday already this year? I have! It was Thursday!

8.) Did you get any snow? I did for my birthday, and unlike most people around here, I was super excited!

9.) I'm off tomorrow...make that today. Happy Birthday MLK! Are you guys off from employment or school, too?

10.) Are you keeping up with your resolutions?

Thanks for reading and all that jazz! Speaking of, should I brink Jasper in soon? I'm thinking about it, but let me know what you guys think!

Well, happy Monday!

~Shecanandshewill


End file.
